


Domestic Pitfalls

by LittleKnownArtist



Series: Modern Domestic [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Living Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKnownArtist/pseuds/LittleKnownArtist
Summary: Kagome learns falling in love is one thing, living with a boyfriend as a roommate is another.





	Domestic Pitfalls

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-sequel to Tell Me It'll Be Alright,
> 
> if you choose to see it as such.

When Kagome stumbled into the bathroom that morning, she did not expect to have a near heart attack by falling into the toilet. The seat was left up. Again.

"It's your own fault," she grumbled to herself. She should have checked before she sat down. It wasn't the first time this had happened, she should know better by now. She was living with a man now, who was bound to forget to put the seat down from time to time.

She got to the sink to wash her hands only to look down and cringe at what was left in the sink. Little silvery bits of coarse hair affixed to the sides of the sink she had just cleaned yesterday. All over her sink. She growled, flushing water around the sink until the little bits of hair were gone. She took a deep breath. Men shaved their faces on the sink. He probably did before he went to work last night. It couldn't be avoided...although it was a Sunday.

'iBut I do kinda like how he looks with some a little facial hair,/i' she mused. It felt a little weird to kiss him when he hadn't shaved, but damn did he look adorable a bit scruffy...although when he did shave, it wouldn't kill him to clean up.

No, no. He was probably in a hurry, Kagome ihad/i kept him in bed a little longer than normal last night.

It was a little chilly, so Kagome went to get a sweater, only to come across Inuyasha's dresser with two drawers wide open. She looked to their shared closet, the doors wide open there too. Kagome told herself to breathe...breathe...breathe...he was in a rush, after all. She shut his drawers and the closest, grabbing a sweater, but not before looking at the laundry hamper...and the clothes sitting not within it, but right next to it. Right. Next. To it. She noticed one more thing then. These were his work clothes. Which means the dresser was still open from him getting dressed that morning, after he had returned from work and slept until dawn.

That was the absolute final straw.

She marched her way around the house until she located her darling boyfriend in the kitchen. And what was he doing? Drinking orange juice straight from the carton like she had asked him NOT to do about a dozen times.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Inuyasha tipped the carton back down, wiping his mouth on his arm and sending a puzzled expression Kagome's way.

"What the hell are you talking about, Kagome?" He asked, quirking a brow.

"Don't you play cute with me! I'm talking about - " she gestured towards him and then in a big circle, "this! All of this! I have tried to stay quiet about it but I have had it up to here and -"

Inuyasha looked down to the carton he held, his ears flicking as realization popped into his mind.

"The carton thing? I just forgot okay, I'll remember next time, you don't gotta get all pissy."

"Inuyasha, why do you even do that! That's so gross, what if you backwash?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he set the juice back in the fridge.

"Oh come on Kagome, I don't backwash, and even if I did, it's just you and me drinking out of it, so what does it matter if I get my germs on it."

Kagome set a hand on her hip.

"What does it matter? It matters because it's disgusting, Inuyasha. It matters because -"

"You've let me put my tongue in your mouth, how is this any -"

"Oh my god! How could you think that was a good argu - uuughhh..." Kagome covered ger face with her hands. She was off topic now.

"It's not just the juice I'm talking about. I'm talking about leaving stubble in the sink, tossing your clothes near the hamper instead of in it. I'm talking about -" she continued, effectively, and literally, backing Inuyasha into a corner as she ranted.

"All I'm asking is that you be a little more aware of the fact that you are sharing your space with another person now. Can you do that?"

Inuyasha pursed his lips.

"Oh like I'm the only one. Are we not gonna talk about the hair in the drain?"

When Kagome threw him a confused look, he continued.

"The last three times the tub's veen clogged, it was 90% long black hair. And I'm apparently the only one who cares to clean that rat out of there. I don't know if you've noticed, but I have short white hair, so it ain't me clogging the thing. Oh, and I've asked you before we even moved in together that if you were gonna paint your nails, to try and do it near a window. I came home from work the other day and the smell of polish knocked me the hell out. The front door must have been open for like ten minutes before I felt well enough to get up and head outside."

Kagome had tried to interrupt him, but he just plowed on over her, listing off things that she did, that she realized after a minute probably annoyed him as much as the things he did annoyed her.

By the end of it the were both sitting against the kitchen wall, muttering "I didn't realize I still did that," to each other as they listed off annoyance after annoyance. Then, after a moment of silence came a suggestion from Kagome. How can we help the situation? How can they learn to live in harmony?

"Try to remember all this shit," was Inuyasha's suggestion. Well...it was a start.


End file.
